


Promise Not To Tell

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [6]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and David have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Not To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> The 'sixth day of Christmas' and massive thanks to [](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**keyweegirlie**](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and pairing. This one's absolutely for you, babe!

_**DRABBLE: "Promise Not To Tell" - 1/1, PG13, SC/DB, CW RPS**_  
Title: Promise Not To Tell  
Fandom: CW RPS  
Pairing: Steve Carlson/David Boreanaz  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Steve and David have a secret.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'sixth day of Christmas' and massive thanks to [](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**keyweegirlie**](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and pairing. This one's absolutely for you, babe!

  
  
Steve tries to swallow his drunken giggle, but it slips out. David shoves him against the wall, murmurs a soft _shh_. Christian is just outside. Steve tries harder, biting his lip, drawing blood. Muffled giggles become strangled moans. A warm tongue slides down his throat, licks his pulse point. David's still whispering for quiet, kissing Steve into oblivion as he slides fingers down Steve's pants, curling around Steve's erection. A shaft of light falls across Steve's foot. He freezes, but David's hand moves, strokes Steve to a frenzied orgasm as Christian's shadow passes, mindless of what's happening just inches away.


End file.
